Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by comic book artist Rob Liefeld, and writer Fabian Nicieza. He made his first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. He makes his Marvel vs. Capcom series debut in the 2011 game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Background Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual due to the side effects of his vast healing power, so his personality changes from time to time. He frequently displays multiple potential mental disorders, including: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, manic depression disorder, and recently the onset of schizophrenia. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff. Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times, e.g. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olson twins. He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box, and the second voice uses a white box. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase (as well as Deadpool himself). Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey. His teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being rigid, lumpy, scarred, or exposed muscle and bone. However, this could be justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. Gameplay Deadpool uses two swords and two fully-automatic pistols in combat. He is a relatively fast character with good ranged and close quarters attacks. His specials include firing his guns rapidly at the opponent, and doing a series of slashes targeting the opponent. His support attacks included jumping in and firing a full-auto burst at the opponent. Also, he even copied one of Ryu's attacks, Shoryuken, which he in fact demonstrated in one of his comics. Deadpool can also use a teleporter, but it malfunctions after every third use, inflicting some damage on Deadpool while knocking him back. However, Deadpool's teleport puts him in a more advantageous situation compared to other characters with teleport moves, as he can instantly attack after teleporting rather than idling in a vulnerable post-teleport animation for vital milliseconds. The explosion from the teleport malfunction can also knock back and damage opponents (inflicting twice as much damage on the opponent as on Deadpool) if they are nearby, enabling the teleport malfunction to serve as an extra attack if a player is clever enough to exploit it. Special Attacks *'Quick Work:' Deadpool dashes forward and slashes his katanas. He travels a set distance depending on what attack button is pressed. Hits low. *'Trigger Happy:' Deadpool will fire his guns low, mid, or at an 45° angle. Depending on what button is pressed. Can be used during a jump. *'Teleporter: '''Warps toward his opponent. The teleporter will malfunction with every third use, slightly damaging Deadpool (as well as a nearby opponent) and knocking him off his feet. *'Katana-Rama!:' Double-input attack. The first input will make Deadpool slash at his opponent with a jerky leaning slash, which can be aimed low, mid, or upward. Can be followed up with Chimichangas. *'Chimichangas!: Deadpool takes out both katanas and slashes the opponent, causing them to fly back and bounce off the wall. *'''Ninja Gift: Midair projectile attack, depending on button used, Deadpool will either throw a grenade, shuriken/throwing stars, or a binding sling. Can perform during Trigger Happy. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Happy-Happy-Trigger (Level 1):' Shoots both pistols simultaneously. This combo can also be used while airborne, with Deadpool aiming his guns at a downward 45 degree angle, where he spins while shooting. *'Cuttin' Time (Level 1): '''Slashes his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like autocombo attack. Deadpool rips through his opponent four times before double slashing with both katanas, finishing the attack. The attack's comic book ripping effects are colored red, and looks similar to Sabretooth's "Berserker Claw X". *'4th-Wall Crisis (Level 3):''' Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Ground normal moves can be cancelled by his taunt. * Mad Wheel cannot be cancelled. * Opponent down time after a throw has been increased. * H.Ninja Gift floats lower and causes longer opponent incapacitation. * Incapacitation time from H. Ninja Gift decreases with combo length. * Chimichangas!! can be activated from Quick Work. * Special attacks can be canceled with a Teleport. * Number of hits in Happy-Happy Trigger (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. * Bola Loop with H.Ninja Gift is removed. Tactics As a keep-away character, Deadpool's Trigger Happy attack deals suitable damage and, most importantly, has a near-instant startup time; the dual pistols also fire enough rounds to overpower and overpenetrate some projectiles of other characters, such as Ryu's Hadouken. In addition, it is easy to cancel out Deadpool's Trigger Happy in favor of another attack, especially his Happy-Happy-Trigger Hyper Combo. If an enemy is getting dangerously close, the Quick Work attack can throw the enemy off balance or at least put them on guard, allowing Deadpool to continue using his keep-away strategy. Alternatively, Deadpool can use the dual-input Katana-rama attack on unfocused, overly aggressive opponents, because the long range and wallbounce effect of it's second input leaves the enemy vulnerable to an air combo or Hyper Combo. If needed, Deadpool is versatile enough to shift back and forth between keep-away and rushdown, throwing his foes off balance with the aforementioned keep-away tactics and lulling them into being overly cautious, allowing Deadpool to close the distance himself with a well-timed teleport. Deadpool's forward dash is also particularly useful when closing distance in that it keeps him very low to the ground (almost prone in his dashing stance) for a long time compared to the forward dashes of other characters, allowing him to avoid certain projectiles like Iron Man's Unibeam, MODOK's Psionic Blaster, or other attacks projected too high from the ground with a well-timed forward dash. Though keep in mind that characters that can shift from close combat and keep away are generally execution-heavy, so Deadpool must always be moving back and forth despite being in safe spot due to being in fear of playing on one metagame for too long. Also worthy of note is that his cutting time Hyper Combo does above average damage for a Level one Hyper combo and it is powerful enough to kill most low health characters if performed at the end of combos. In conclusion, if one can add method to Deadpool's madness, he becomes a versatile mix-up character who can keep projectile users at bay and imbalance aggressive opponents, making him very unpredictable and annoying to deal with; a style that befits his very wacky personality. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The most notable Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. *He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. *In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for starting air combos. *If the player lets Deadpool idle after tagging him in, he will strike martial arts poses while facing away from his opponent, but quickly realize he's facing the wrong way and correct himself to the standing animation. *When launching the "4th-Wall Crisis" Hyper Combo on his opponent, he makes a reference to Betty Boop by saying "Boop-boop-be-doop". His sexy pose is also a reference to Betty Boop's risque nature. *Deapool seems to be rivals with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and black, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is a bonus coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. *In the Character Profile menu on the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3, after beating the game with Deadpool and seeing his profile, his name stated as "Unknown" rather than Wade Wilson. This is because there is some confusion as to whether Deadpool is Wade W. Wilson as he claims, or Wade T. Wilson, a person who his archenemy T-Ray claims he stole his identity from. However, Deadpool's actual identity continues to be a mystery, as T-Ray was also mentally deranged when he confronted Deadpool with his "revelation" so the word of either characters cannot be fully trusted. Despite this, his profile in Ultimate calls him Wade Wilson. *Deadpool's lines were changed in several released gameplay previews. While using his pistols, he used to say "I love me some guns!", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" Another is his Happy-Happy Trigger Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." which was changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken". However, the finished retail build has reverted Deadpool's Hyper Combo line back to "Whoa-ho! Bang! Bangbangbang! Bangbangbangbang!" but retains his Trigger Happy attack line of "Have gun, will shoot!", while the grenade quote was expanded to "Pineapple surprise!" *Deadpool is shown to possess a yellow-and-blue alternate costume with an "X" on the right side of his chest, referencing an alternate universe where Deadpool was recruited as a "modified" human member of the X-Men and wore that costume. *After Deadpool performs his Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo on an opponent, he will hum "Marvelous!" in reference to the announcer shouting it after a combo of around 80 hits. Unfortunately, the announcer only shouts "Cool" immediately after Deadpool hums "Marvelous!" (That is, unless Deadpool combos into the hyper with the amount of hits needed to make the announcer say "Marvelous!") *If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's famous "Welcome to Die" line from the X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video (though, given the game's T rating, he says "Mag-freakin'-neto" as opposed to the swearing used on the video). *Deadpool's Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo was once called Rock the Ripper, being a reference to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. *The speech bubble that appears during his taunt does a small amount of damage if it hits his opponent. This is similar to Chun-Li's taunt, which can also hit and damage opponents in many Vs. Capcom installments, only that Chun-Li cannot K.O. the opponent with it while Deadpool can (even Galactus can be K.O.'d). *Unlike other characters whose taunts feature a speech bubble (Spider-Man for example) Deadpool's features his own stylized yellow text bubble which has been associated with him in the comics. *In the promotional comic, Deadpool's speech bubbles are white rather than the usual yellow. *Deadpool's victory speech against Wolverine mentions his portrayal as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, stating that he "didn't even need optic blasts", which an inaccurately portrayed Deadpool has in the movie. *Though Deadpool is classified as a mutant by Sentinel and Jill Valentine during their pre-fight dialogue, it must be noted that Deadpool is NOT a mutant as he was not "gifted" with his powers from simple conception like Phoenix or Wolverine because of any unusual gene structure. Like Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, or Taskmaster (to a very minor extent), Deadpool was born as and grew up to be a normal human, only receiving his powers from external factors under outrageous or specially engineered circumstances. In Deadpool's case, he received his powers when he was genetically augmented with a modified form of Wolverine's healing factor that bound itself to his cancerous body. Thus, Deadpool is better classified as a "modified human" (other terms include "mutate" or a "mutated human"). *So far, Deadpool is the only character who has a Hyper Combo that is a fourth wall breaker. *Deadpool's new pre-battle quote to Spider-Man, "Gonna rough you up like a Broadway musical." is a reference to the Spider-Man Broadway musical accidents, in which actors portraying Spider-Man from the critically disliked late 2000s musicals often fell from the faulty stunt ropes during a particular scene, resulting in serious injuries and medical attention. *Deadpool has a slightly different ending in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, in the first picture he has non MvC3 roster characters with him (such as Captain Commando and Cable) *Deadpool's win quote against Spider-Man mentions Wesker supposedly stealing Spider-Man's old Maximum Spider Hyper Combo from the days of the Marvel Super Heroes video game. This is a reference to Wesker's Phantom Dance Hyper Combo, which fans have dubbed the "Maximum Wesker". Artwork Deadpool_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Awesome Deadpool 2.jpg|Deadpool surfing on the "Objection" quote in the opening of UMvC3 Awesome Deadpool.jpg deadpool650.jpg|Deadpool wallpaper. Colors32.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. deadpoolfgh.png|Deadpool's move set Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 8.38.40 PM.png|Deadpool's UMvC3 ending 9316178e10923b3f096dd5bef61bef2c.jpg|Cablepool DLC costume Also See Deadpool's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Deadpool's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Deadpool Category:Marvel Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters